1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system which protects vessels docked in a port from being damage by explosive laden watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an near shore port security barrier which utilizes a fixed fence structure attached to a floating barrier pontoon to protect ships docked at a port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ocean going vessels docked at a port, whether commercial or military, are vulnerable to by asymmetric threats, such as small watercraft laden with explosive or munitions. These threat watercraft can be pleasure boats or other commercially available watercraft which are difficult if not impossible to distinguish from other non-threatening watercraft. Because of the structure and layout of port facilities, it is not very difficult for a small hostile watercraft to pull alongside a moored vessel and then detonate explosives causing severe damage with little or no warning to personnel on board the vessel.
In the past, port security barriers have been designed and deployed to protect the port facilities and not individual vessels by, for example positioning the barrier at the entrance to the port facility. Some the port security barriers are inexpensive, low freeboard, line of demarcation barriers that function to clearly mark restricted area within the port. Other more expensive security barriers provide a physical security barrier for the port facility but not for individual vessels within the facility in the event the barrier is penetrated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable port security barrier which may be used within a port facility to protect vessels from attack by hostile explosive laden watercraft.